


Steady On

by Liadt



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Jago & Litefoot (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching your good friend and colleague face near-certain death, time after time, can get a little tiresome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady On

Jago and Litefoot entered the Professor’s hallway and put their hats and gloves down on to a narrow table. It was the end of another day, filled with hairsbreadth escapes and vanquishing of vengeful villainy.

Litefoot rubbed the side of his hand against his forehead wearily and removed his coat. An hour previously the garment was whole, now the item was shredded and fit only for the bin. Even so he hung it up. With a lightness he did not feel, he said, “You know I may have to take a break from investigating infernal incidents. My heart can only stand so much and I’m not getting any younger. Would you do me the honour of joining me for a nice, quiet bridge tournament instead? Mrs Lyons is holding one next Thursday, at her residence.” 

“My heart can’t stand it either, George. When I thought you were going to be ripped to pieces, I thought I can’t carry on with just being your friend and colleague any longer,” said an emotional Jago. As Litefoot turned away from the coat rack, Jago grabbed the front of Litefoot’s jacket and pulled him close.

“Henry?” said Litefoot, in shock.

Seeing the alarm in his friend’s eyes, Jago let go of Litefoot’s lapels and backed away. “My deepest apologies, from the bottom of the proverbial heart, if I have offended you, Professor. I get carried away occasionally - I don’t mean anything by it. I know us theatrical types can be excessively exuberant and effusive in our exclamations of affection at times. Can you ever forgive me?”

Litefoot caught at the end of one of Jago’s sleeves. He looked deeply into to Jago’s eyes with an intensity Jago hadn’t seen in them before. “Steady on, Henry, you took me by surprise that’s all. As you know, I’m a confirmed bachelor and I confess to not having much knowledge of this sort of thing. I suppose you have more experience, being from the theatre.” Litefoot’s voice trailed off in embarrassment and he transferred his gaze to Jago’s shirt cuff and hesitantly pulled Jago’s arm towards him. 

Jago stepped closer. “Well, I wouldn’t say that,” he said, softly, his voice a mixture of nerves and excitement. “I might not hail from the higher honoured echelons of society, but it doesn’t mean I doff my cap at anyone, so to speak.” As he finished talking, Jago gently put his free hand under Litefoot’s chin, lifted it and kissed him and the kiss was a kiss that was worth waiting all their adventures together for.


End file.
